


The List

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah hurts his arm and Sean finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to fulfill a wish made by [LBILover](http://lbilover.dreamwidth.org/) as part of Make A Wish Week in the [Tol Eressea](http://tol-eressea.dreamwidth.org/) community. 
> 
> Her wish and the photo that accompanies it are shown in the story.

[LBILover's](http://<a%20href=)'s wish:

>   
> 
> 
> "This photo has been rather haunting me. It looks like Elijah has a huge bruise on his right forearm. Why????? Please someone write me a Sean/Elijah story, filled with major h/ccccccc explaining how he got that bruise. Can be AU or not. Absolutely no dub or non-con, no excessive violence, no rape, torture, etc."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sean was trying to be absorbed in a book. He'd spent the entire morning pacing the house like a restless cat, peering out the window every five minutes and decided, finally, that he needed a distraction. Sadly, he was having very little success. 

Elijah was due home today and Sean found it hard to focus on much of anything else. He'd been gone for over two weeks promoting, and DJing, and fulfilling various commitments. To Sean it felt like years.

They'd been in touch by phone, of course. Phone and email and text messages and every other way that Sean could think of to keep in touch. But none of these methods were even minimally satisfying for exactly that reason... _touch_.

Hearing his voice, hell even reading his words without the ability to reach out and touch him only added to Sean's frustration. He wouldn't have done without it. But it didn't satisfy, not by a long shot. It had been way, WAY too long. 

He knew when Elijah's plane was supposed to land. He knew Elijah had a car picking him up and bringing him straight home. He also knew that peering expectantly out the window a full three hours before Elijah's plane was due to touch down was utterly pointless. But he did it anyway.

The book was supposed to divert him from obsessively watching this particular pot while he waited impatiently for it to boil. "Ha!" Sean spouted finally, "fat chance of THAT!" He lowered the book with a sigh, wondering if he's be able to remember a word of what he'd read.

When he finally heard the town car pull into the drive he gasped and bolted from his chair, ready to run to the door.... and then restrained himself. _Let him get in the door before you tackle him, for fuck's sake,_ he said to himself. And he did manage to do that... just barely. Elijah had no more than sat his suitcase down and opened his mouth to call for Sean when he was swept off his feet and kissed with wild abandon.

"Hey you!" Elijah said, laughing, his arms winding immediately around Sean's neck.

"My god, you've been gone forever!" Sean told him, leaning back to look at him. 

"Sean," Elijah drawled, rubbing their noses together. "It's been two and a half weeks, babe."

"That's fucking forever!" Sean insisted, kissing him yet again. 

"Does seem like it at times," Elijah agreed, settling comfortably in Sean's arms, sighing in contentment. "Ohh my god, Sean, this feels so good."

Sean rocked him gently in his arms, nodding in agreement, then reluctantly released him. "Let's get your bag upstairs. You hungry? Want to eat? Sleep? Whatever you want, we'll do."

"I just want to sit a minute and unwind. Leave the damned bag. There's nothing in it I care about."

"No, I'll get it. Just take a minute."

They both reached for the suitcase at the same time and as they did, their arms bumped. The contact was light, barely a graze, but Sean saw Elijah wince and draw quickly back.

"What's wrong?" he asked in alarm.

"Oh, I hurt my arm while I was DJing the other night."

"What do you mean hurt it? Hurt it _HOW_?" Bag forgotten, he drew Elijah into the living room.

"Sean, it's nothing," Elijah protested. "I was just..."

"We'll see if it's nothing," Sean interrupted. "Take your jacket off." He sat Elijah on the couch and tugged on his jacket sleeve. "Take this off, Elijah."

"Seanie.. it's nothing It's just a bruise." He shrugged out of the jacket, wincing now more out of dread for Sean's reaction than any pain he felt. "It's no big deal. See? Just a bruise."

"The fuck!" Sean blurted when he saw Elijah's arm. "What the hell did you do? This looks awful!" Elijah's forearm from his elbow almost to his wrist was one huge, ugly, blue-black bruise. "Jesus, Lij. How did this happen?" He looked at Elijah, open-mouthed with horror.

Elijah shrugged. "I was setting up to DJ and we were moving equipment around. Turns out the DJ station wasn't secured correctly and it fell on my arm. Well, not ON it exactly, but it hit my arm as it fell."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Zach tried to grab it but he couldn't. Arm's not broken or anything." He wiggled it around. "Just bruised. Hurt like a mofo at the time, but now it's.... where are you going?"

Sean had abruptly risen from the couch heading, Elijah assumed at first, to the kitchen for ice or to the medicine cabinet for whatever treatment he could find, but instead Sean plopped down at his computer and began to browse the web. "Ah HA!" he said almost immediately. "Here it is! 'Ugly Bruises: Top 10 Ways to Get Rid of Them'!" He was almost chortling in glee. "This'll do it!"

"Seanie," Elijah said, a note of pleading in his voice. "Please. Just come sit with me. I feel fine!"

"Number one," Sean read. "Put something cold on it." He rose and dashed toward the kitchen. "Ice!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Elijah moaned softly, then turned toward the kitchen. "Please tell me you don't plan to use all ten ways."

Sean reappeared with an ice-filled plastic bag and a towel. He wrapped the former with the latter and applied it gently to Elijah's forearm. "Now, that'll help right off." He gazed up into Elijah's eyes. "Does it hurt, sweetie?" Before Elijah could answer Sean grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it under the wounded arm. "That should help too."

"Sean," Elijah said, gently but firmly. "Please, listen to me."

"Is that better?" Sean asked, clearly not having heard a word Elijah said, gazing up at him with eyes gone dark, his brow furrowed with concern. 

Elijah felt his heart melt. "It's MUCH better, Seanie. Thank you. But what I need right now is..."

"Just one second, love. Let me see what's number two on the list."

Elijah sighed in resignation and followed Sean to the computer, peering over his shoulder to read. "It says here that ice is only for the first day. This thing is three days old at least."

"Oh my god, you're right!" Sean exclaimed, turning to quickly grab the make-shift ice bag. "You need heat!" He raced toward the bathroom. "Heating pad!" he called back to Elijah. "Sit down! It says there you're not supposed to move!"

"Sean, that's meant for when it happened, not three days afterward!" He peered again at the list and rolled his eyes. "He has GOT to be stopped," he muttered. "But how!" His eyes narrowed and he turned to gaze toward Sean's retreating back. "This problem has only ONE solution."

When Sean returned to the living room, heating pad in hand, Elijah was back on the couch. His jeans were unzipped and he had removed his shirt and t-shirt. He was was lounging on his back, one leg up and over the back of the couch, the other languidly stretched to one side. His uninjured arm was supporting his head, conveniently offering a fairly tempting view of his chest. His bruised arm lay on the pillow.

Sean stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at Elijah, then looked at the heating pad, then looked back to Elijah. "I - I see you're resting. That's - umm - that's good, babe."

Elijah made no reply but crooked his finger at Sean. "C'mere, you. And bring your heat with you."

Sean slowly knelt beside the couch. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing," he murmured. "You're trying to seduce me away from my list." 

Elijah smiled and reached. He cupped the back of Sean's neck and drew him forward into a slow, lingering kiss, taking plenty of time to nibble at his lower lip and lick a slow wet path across his upper. 

Sean's grip on the heating pad began to loosen. "Lijah," he whispered hoarsely.

"Hmm?" Elijah replied.

"Please put this on," Sean begged, holding the heating pad up again. 

Elijah reached toward the heating pad, but instead grabbed Sean's hand and moved it to the unzipped opening in his jeans. "Later," he murmured, pressing Sean's hand against the hardness that throbbed just beneath. "I have better things planned for you right now."

Sean moaned and dropped the heating pad to the floor. He kissed Elijah hungrily, then bit, licked, and kissed his way from throat to navel, groaning against Elijah's smooth body, his hands caressing every bit of skin he could reach.

"Your tactics are blatantly unfair," he whispered, lifting his head.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Elijah replied, shoving his jeans the rest of the way off with Sean's willing assistance. "Now get yours off too."

"We're not through talking about this arm thing," Sean warned, but his hands were already on the snap of his jeans and Elijah could see that they were becoming a bit snug against Sean's growing arousal. 

"Seems like PART of you is willing to table the discussion for now," he said with a grin, reaching to stroke the bulge under Sean's jeans.

In mere seconds they were both naked and clasped tight in each other's arms. Their long separation only served to heighten the passion that flowed between them, and Elijah's homecoming was everything he had hoped it would be. 

As they lay together afterward, snuggled as close as possible, basking in the warmth and afterglow of their lovemaking, Sean reached to the floor, drew up the heating pad, and shook it. "I have NOT forgotten. So your shameless tactics were for naught! Naught, I say."

Elijah laughed. Then his face grow sober and he kissed Sean tenderly, caressing his cheek. "I'll put it on if it'll please you. And I want you to know how grateful I am for how much you care about me and how lovingly you show it. You're very, very special, Seanie, and I am very, very blessed that you're mine."

Sean's eyes burned with sudden tears. "Heating pad and a pillow," he said in a choked whisper. "Just do that and I'll skip the rest of the list."

"Done," Elijah promised, nestling against him, while to himself he thought happily: _Cheap at twice the price!_


End file.
